Disney version Détective Conan
by RanxShin59
Summary: Quand l'auteur décide par une folie d'imaginer les persos de DC dans les plus belles chansons de disneys, voilà ce que ça donne. Fic complètement délirante, juste pour rire.
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeyyy

*Ahem* Ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai fumé ... j'en ai aucune idée :p Mais faire ça me fait trop rire :p

Alors qui aime les disneys ? *la foule en délire* Bien

Qui aime Détective Conan ? *la foule en délire* Fort bien

Alors que diriez vous d'un petit mélange des deux

Vous ne voulez aucune prise de tête et décompresser ? Vous êtes au bon endroit

Encore une fois je ne répondrais de rien venant de mon esprit tordu

Bref, fin du blabla. Je vous envoie le premier chef d'oeuvre de cette fic délire

* * *

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles: Shinichi et Ran**_

Dans une belle clairière, deux enfants espionnent deux adolescents amoureux. Ces deux enfants ? Mitsuhiko et Genta. Les deux adolescents amoureux ? Shinichi et Ran.

Mitsuhiko: Honnêtement Genta, ça sent mauvais

Genta: Oh pardon

Mitushiko: Pas toi ! Eux ! Lui. Elle. L'amour.

Genta: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

Mitsuhiko: **C'est terrible c'est affreux**

Genta : **Quoi ?**

Mitsuhiko : **Et ils se moquent de tout**

Genta_: _**Qui ?**

Mitsuhiko :** L'amour s'amène et nous pauvres pouilleux, ils nous jettent tous les deux**

Genta : **Où ?**

Mitsuhiko : **Sous les diamants des étoiles**

**Quel magique univers**

**Mais,**

Tout d'un coup, deux autres enfants apparaissent derrière les deux petits espions pour espionner à leur tour les deux adolescents.

**Dans cette romantique atmosphère,**

**Ça sent mauvais dans l'air**

Deux adolescents, Shinichi et Ran descendent des rochers jusqu'en bas de la cascade. Shinichi ne porte qu'une chemise entrouverte et un short de bain, alors que Ran qu'un bas de maillot de bain et une chemise à manches courtes ouverte sur sa poitrine et fermée par un noeud juste en dessous de celle-ci.

_**L'amour brille sous les étoiles**_

_**D'une étrange lumière**_

_**La terre entière**_

_**En parfaite harmonie**_

_**Vit un moment royal**_

Ils s'arrêtent près de l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Ran trempe ses jambes heureuse, alors que Shinichi s'accroupit et l'observe avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Shinichi :

**Je voudrais lui dire je t'aime**

**Mais comment lui avouer**

**Mon secret mes problèmes**

**Impossible**

**Elle serait trop blessée**

dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Ran lève doucement la tête vers son ami d'enfance et le regarde en s'interrogeant:

**Quel lourd secret cache-t-il**

**Derrière tant de ****rancœur**

Soudain le détective se lève avec une idée dans la tête. Il commence à courir en enlevant sa chemise. Ran le suit du regard tout en s'interrogeant d'autant plus:

**Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil**

**Qui règne dans mon ****cœur**

Les quatre enfants espions s'interrogent d'autant plus jusqu'à ce que le détective réapparaît en sautant avec une liane dans l'eau de la cascade.

**L'amour brille sous les étoiles**

Ran le cherche partout dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que Shinichi réapparaît pour l'attirer dans l'eau. Elle a voulu l'éviter, mais il est plus rapide et elle tombe avec lui dans l'eau.

Elle remonte à la surface rapidement et sur la terre ferme aussi surprise que mouillée par le geste de son ami. C'est qu'elle est froide l'eau aussi et maintenant ses vêtements sont trempés. Shinichi veut la rejoindre sur le rebord de l'eau, mais Ran, le voyant venir et désireuse de vengeance, fait un sourire machiavélique et un regard sadique et le repousse dans l'eau. C'est au tour de Shinichi d'être surpris par son geste.

**D'une étrange lumière**

Les deux adolescents, s'amusant, retrouvant leur enfance, s'amusent à se courir après pour avoir chacun le dernier mot.

**La terre entière**

**En parfaite harmonie**

**Vit sa plus belle histoire**

Tout d'un coup, Ran se cache derrière un arbre pour sauter sur le dos de Shinichi, mais sur le coup de la surprise et du choc, ils tombent tous les deux et roulent jusqu'au moment où Shinichi se retrouve couché sur Ran, torse nu, et complètement mort de rire et amusé.

**L'amour brille sous les étoiles**

Pendant ce temps, Ran fait une chose qui surprit grandement Shinichi. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

**Illuminant leurs coeurs**

Surpris, Shinichi tourne la tête vers Ran et il peut voir qu'elle sourit et dans ses yeux, il perçoit un désir profond, qui l'anime lui aussi au plus profond de lui.

**Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini**

Shinichi lui sourit à son tour. Le plus beau sourire qu'il peut faire à la plus chose qu'il n'est jamais aimé.

**Un sublime espoir**

Puis, s'approchant doucement, mais surement, les deux adolescents s'embrassent d'une telle passion, que même la plus brute des hommes serait touché par tant d'amour émanant de ces jeunes personnes amoureuses.

Revenons à nos espions. Ils ont vu la scène de l'endroit où il se cache, du moins une partie de la scène, après les deux tourtereaux se sont trop éloignés pour qu'ils les espionnent. C'est peut être pour ça que les deux garçons ont l'air si triste.

Mitsuhiko :

**S'ils s'enfuient vers**

**Leur rêve ce soir**

**Dans leur folle ronde**

Genta :

**Si notre ami nous dit au revoir**

Mitsuhiko et Genta: **Nous serons seuls au monde**

Et ils finirent par pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que leurs complices féminines les regardent désespérées de leurs amis mais enchantées d'avoir pu assister à une telle scène romantique.

FIN.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre délire :p


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Voici un chapitre 2 sur Aladdin, Ce reve bleu avec du Kaito x Aoko.

Dans ce chapitre, Aoko connait le secret de Kaito = Kid et ils sont ensembles (enfin l'étaient :p)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Ce rêve bleu**_

Sur le toit d'un immeuble, se trouve une jeune fille du nom d'Aoko Nakamori, qui dévisage méchamment un homme tout vétu de blanc, avec un haut de forme et un monocle: Kaito Kid ou plutôt son ami d'enfance et petit ami, Kaito Kuroba. En effet, il y a une semaine, elle a appris le secret de son amant, et sa réaction est directe: elle hait Kaito. Alors pourquoi est-elle avec lui sur le même toit et lui en costume du Kid ? Une réponse: Un mauvais pressentiment. Même si elle le déteste, elle l'aime toujours. Et elle écoute son instinct. Mais, on dirait que son instinct l'a trompé cette fois puisqu'il n'y a pas de danger. Ou bien est-ce le magicien qui l'a trompé.

Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, car voilà qu'arrive un homme tout vétu de gris avec une arme à la main et qui vise nos deux tourtereaux. Ainsi commence une course poursuite sur le toit pour la survie, mais à cause d'une balle, qu'elle a cherché à éviter, Aoko glisse et tombe du rebord de l'immeuble et chute dans le vide. Kaito Kid, en voyant la scène, panique et saute sans réfléchir pour rattraper l'élue de son coeur. L'homme en gris a voulu profiter de cette occasion pour tuer le Kid, mais malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour le Kid, celui-ci est hors de portée. Puis, en entendant les sirènes de police, ce meurtrier s'enfuit.

Quand à Kaito Kid, il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Aoko, qui elle, a fermé les yeux, attendant la chute brutale, mais le Kid n'a pas dis son dernier mot.

"AOKOOOOOOO ! " dit-il avant de la rattraper de justesse.

Aoko attend la chute et la douleur, mais qui ne viennent pas. A la place, elle a une sensation de chaleur, de sécurité et de protection, qu'elle reconnait bien. Elle ouvre tout doucement les yeux, et voit un haut de forme blanc, ainsi que la ville illuminée par le ciel.

"Kaito ! Repose moi tout de suite !"

"Un simple merci aurait suffit tu sais ! Et arrête de gigoter, tu vas nous faire tomber tous les deux !"

"Repose moi ! "

"Ohé ta maison n'est pas si près !"

"J'ai dis que je veux que tu me déposes chez moi ! Allez fais moi descendre !"

"Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule dans la rue non plus !"

"C'est juste un prétexte pour que je reste avec toi ! "

Kaito rigole puis dit: "Tu as deviné ! Aoko laisse moi t'expliquer"

"Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi !"

"Ok. Je ne dis rien. Mais je te montre. ... Aoko s'il te plait" supplie le magicien

Aoko le regarde, mais devant cet air abattu, finit par accepter, et après Kaito Kid attache Aoko à son deltaplane de deux places pour avoir une meilleure capacité de mouvement.

Et ils remontent doucement vers le ciel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commence à se calmer et a admiré le paysage, qui est magnifique, et a retrouvé son sourire, que Kaito contemple. Puis, l'heure de la véritable magie commence.

Kaito/Kid:

**Je vais t'offrir un monde **

**Aux mille et une splendeurs **

Kaito regarde Aoko d'un air amoureux.

**Dis-moi, princesse, n'as-tu jamais **

**Laissé parler ton coeur ? **

Et il fait un de ses tours de magie, c'est à dire qu'il lui offre une rose, qu'elle sent son parfum et met à ses cheveux, émerveillée par sa magie.

**Je vais ouvrir tes yeux **

**Aux délices et aux merveilles **

**De ce voyage en plein ciel **

**Au pays du rêve bleu **

Ils prennent de l'altitude où ils ont une meilleure vue d'ensemble de la ville et où le paysage est d'autant plus magnifique.

**Ce rêve bleu **

**C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs **

Le Kid commence à faire des acrobaties dans les airs.

**Où personne ne nous dit **

**C'est interdit **

**De croire encore au bonheur **

Aoko le regarde avec tendresse:

**Ce rêve bleu **

**Je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux **

Elle est émerveillée par ce qu'elle voit.

**Pour moi, c'est fabuleux **

Et voulant s'amuser encore plus, elle touche les nuages et elle essaye d'en attraper.

**Quand dans les cieux **

**Nous partageons ce rêve bleu à deux **

Kaito/Kid:

**Nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux **

Aoko:

**Sous le ciel de cristal **

Elle ouvre en grand les bras et imite les oiseaux prendre leurs envols, comme si elle volait sans le deltaplane, ce qui enchante Kaito de la voir ainsi.

**Je me sens si légère **

**Je vire, délire et chavire **

Ils font d'autant plus d'acrobaties, de pirouettes.

**Dans un océan d'étoiles **

**Ce rêve bleu **

Soudain, guidés par le Kid, ils font une pique vers le bas pour se rapprocher de la ville, ce qui terrifie un peu Aoko qui ferme les yeux avec ses mains.

Kaito/Kid, en prenant les mains d'Aoko pour qu'elle contemple la vue: **ne ferme pas les yeux**

Ils se redressent pour apprécier la brise de la nuit.

Aoko : **C'est un voyage fabuleux **

Kaito/Kid: **Et contemple ces merveilles**

Aoko: **Je suis montée trop haut **

Ils voient les sirènes de police et comme s'ils pouvaient les voir, ils leur font signe, mais tous les deux pensent qu'heureusement que personne ne les voit, surtout le père de la jeune fille, sinon ils risquent de passer un sale quart d'heure.

**Allée trop loin **

**Je ne peux plus retourner d'où je viens **

Kaito/Kid: **Un rêve bleu **

Aoko: **Sur les chevaux du monde**

Ils voient les gens, comme si c'était des fourmis et ça les amusent grandement.

Kaito/Kid: **Vers les horizons du bonheur **

Aoko: **Dans la poussière d'étoiles**

**Naviguons dans le temps **

**Infiniment **

**Et vivons ce rêve merveilleux **

Ils survolent un plan d'eau dans le parc, ainsi ils peuvent voir leurs reflets et Aoko pose sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Kaito et ils sourient tous les deux, heureux.

Kaito/Kid: **Ce rêve bleu**

Aoko: **Ce rêve bleu**

Kaito/Kid: **Aux mille nuits **

Aoko: **Aux mille nuits**

Kaito/Kid: **Qui durera **

Aoko: **Pour toi et moi **

Kaito/Kid et Aoko: **Toute la vie **

Après cette escapade de ce qu'il y a de plus romantique, Kaito ramène Aoko au rebord de sa fenêtre, qui est ouverte. Aoko se retourne et le regarde sournoise: "T'as encore réussi ton coup, sale voleur".

Pour simple réponse, le magicien au clair de lune sourit de satisfaction.

"Bonne nuit ma princesse"

"Bonne nuit mon voleur"

Ils se rapprochent petit à petit et par hasard qui fait bien les choses, une petite brise vient faire perdre l'équilibre au magicien voleur, et permet d'embrasser à pleine bouche sa bien aimée. Surpris tous les deux, ils profondisent tout de même le baiser, qui devient de plus en plus passionné, jusque les deux amoureux n'ont plus de souffle et ont du se séparer pour en récupérer. Ils se regardent avec un regard amoureux et avec un dernier baiser, ils se disent bonne nuit et Aoko se retourne et dans un dernier soupir dit : "Idiot" et ferme la fenêtre.

Quant à Kaito, il est plus que ravi et saute dans le vide de joie pour s'envoler vers un nouveau rêve bleu avec sa princesse.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre romantique ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ou bonsoir a tous ^^

J'espère que vous allez bien ? ^^

Bon alors voici un autre chapitre délire sur disney. Je l'admets que je me suis bien amusée ^^

Cette fois, c'est sur les aristochats, Tout le monde veut devenir un cat, avec comme perso un peu tout le monde ^^

Bref, désolé du retard et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Tout le monde veut devenir un cat**_

Ce soir n'est pas un soir comme les autres. En effet, ce soir c'est la fête dans les rues de Tokyo. Pourquoi donc ? Tout simplement parce que ce sont les fêtes de fin d'année et que tout le monde compte bien en profiter.

Mais plus particulièrement dans un quartier de Beika, où le bruit et la joie se fait entendre à des kilomètres. Normalement, les fêtes ne sont pas aussi ... festives. Mais, cette année, ils décident de la faire à la occidentale. Une idée de Yukiko Kudo encore sans aucun doute.

C'est ainsi que les Kudo au grand complet, les Mouri, les détectives boys, Ai, Agasa, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha ainsi que Kaito et Aoko s'amusent en profitant à fond de l'instant présent, parce que qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Même les inspecteurs ont été invités dans la maison du professeur Agasa.

On chante, on danse, on s'amuse comme des fous.

Mais à la surprise de tous, mais aussi au plus bonheur, Heiji commence à chanter et à danser d'une façon ... à mourir de rire.

Heiji : **Tout le monde veut devenir un cat, **dit-il en marchant bizarrement vers les filles.

**Parce qu'un chat, quand il est cat **

**Retombe sur ses pattes **

Kaito: **C'est vrai ! **dit-il en rejoingnant le détective

**Tout le monde est piqué de ce pas si bien rythmé **

**Tout semble auprès de lui très démodé **

Heiji: **C'est comme les bottines à boutons ! **dit-il en regardant Kazuha, qui rougit à son regard intense.

Kaito : **Une cloche dès qu'il joue **dit-il, quant à lui, en se dirigeant vers Aoko en imitant une trompette, ce qui fait rire cette dernière.

**De sa trompette vous rend fou **

Puis, ils se mettent dos à dos et dansent en lançant leurs jambes en l'air de droite à gauche.

Heiji: **Ça swingue comme un pied**

Kaito: **Mais oui, c'est pire que l'ennui **

**Oh, là, là ! Mes amis ! **

Heiji: **Quelle calamité ! **

Mitsuhiko et Genta veulent les imiter, mais tombent l'un sur l'autre.

Kaito : **C'est comme parmi ces gars qui veulent chanter ! **

Heiji: **Ben, c'est un cat **dit-il en se dirigeant vers les enfants en rigolant

**Le seul qui sache... s'acharne à swinguer ! **

**Qui donc danserait encore la gigue avec des nattes ? **

Heiji/ Kaito / Shinichi, qui les a rejoint et se tiennent maintenant bras dessous dessus en marchant en crabe et en riant: **Quand tout le monde veut devenir un cat **

Puis, il se dirige vers l'autre sens.

**Une cloche, quoi qu'il joue **

**Bientôt, ça vous rend fou ! **

Encore une fois, Mitsuhiko et Genta veulent les imiter et cette fois, ils y arrivent en danser en marchant en crabe.

**Ça swingue comme un pied ! **

Kaito : **Oh ! rinky ! tinky ! tinky ! **

C'est au tour de Ran et Kazuha de danser en se tenant les mains.

Heiji / Kaito / Shinichi : **Oui, c'est pire que l'ennui **

**Oh là là ! Mes amis ! **

**Quelle calamité ! **

Et pour une raison qu'on ignore, les garçons se mettent à imiter le singe.

Ayumi: **Oh ! rinky ! tinky ! tinky ! **en imitant elle aussi les adolescents.

Kaito: **Oui ! **en regardant vers la petite fille, qui commence à danser.

Kaito / Ayumi: **Tout le monde veut devenir un cat **

**Parce qu'un chat **

**Quand il est cat **

**Retombe sur ses pattes **

**À jouer du jazz, on devient vite un acrobate **

**Oui, tout le monde qu'est dingue du swing est cat**

Alors que les jeunes dansaient, le professeur Agasa avait ressorti de vieux instruments d'un carton, où il y a de tout. Ainsi, Mitsuhiko, Genta mais aussi Ran et Ai sortent des tambours, trompettes et un tas d'autres instruments, même s'il ne savent pas y jouer.

C'est alors que Mitushiko et Genta commencent à taper sur tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour en faire du bruit, puis, ils tapent en même temps sur la même symbale ce qui leur fait tourner la tête d'amusement.

Après le coup de symbable, Ai et Ran jouent de la trompette. Et même si elles ne savent pas en jouer, elles s'amusent comme des folles, en dansant. Au bout d'un moment, elles s'arrêtent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Ensuite, vient le piano, mais cette fois c'est Aoko et Sonoko qui jouent en même temps, et on doit dire qu'elles font n'importe quoi, mais elles s'en fichent, car ça les amusent, mais en plus ça donne un bon rythme.

Puis, la trompette de Ai revient pour continuer le rythme qu'a pris la pièce.

Et au moment, où Ran allait faire de même, Shinichi l'a rejoint en dansant et lui proposant une danse: "On s'en fait une petite tous les deux ?"

"Oui ! Swingons ensemble Shinichi" lui répond Ran, en lâchant la trompette et en prenant les mains que le détective lui tend.

Ainsi, ils dansent d'une façon assez curieuse, en faisant des gestes hilarant, mais ils s'amusent et c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

Au même moment, les adultes rigolent en voyant ainsi les jeunes bougés.

"Vas y Ran ! T'es la meilleure !" lance un Kogoro complétement soûl, alors que sa femme, à côté, blasée, même si elle n'est pas plus sobre que lui.

Puis, Kaito a rejoint Aoko où ils dansent comme le détective et la Karatéka. Même, Heiji et Kazuha font la même chose.

Ainsi, ils dansent, jouent de la musique, chantent plusieurs minutes comme ça, ne sentant pas la fatigue, libérant leurs esprits, avec pour objectif: juste s'amuser.

Puis, Kazuha, se sépare d'Heiji et se s'approche de la harpe, qui est en plein milieu de la pièce, à côté du piano et commence à en jouer, calmant un peu le jeu. Tout le monde se retourne vers elle, et la regardent jouer de cette instrument apaisant.

_Ce qu'elle est belle_, pense Heiji tout en souriant amoureusement. Oui, oui. Vous avez bien entendu. Heiji a fait un compliment à la jeune fille, du moins la penser, en rougissant.

Puis, Kazuha chante, laissant entendre sa magnifique voix.

Kazuha: **J'aimerais plus de passion **

**Plus de coeur et d'abandon **

**Habiller de couleurs cette chanson**

Heiji: **Il n'y a qu'à jouer en d'autres clés **

Kaito:** Moduler ? oh ! oui, ça m'plaît ! **

**Car j'adore faire certaines p'tites variations **

Puis, en un regard, Ai reprend sa trompette et en joue avec douceur comme pour bercer ce moment.

Heiji s'est rapproché de Kazuha et de la harpe pour faire un duo avec celle-ci.

Heiji: **Les autres chats vont s'assembler **

**Dans la ruelle mal éclairée **

**La grande nuit va commencer !**

Kazuha: **Nous les laisserons... à l'ombre s'aimer ! **

Alors que tout le monde semble en transe et se regarde amoureusement, du moins les adolescents, Ai souffle dans sa trompette pour redonner le rythme d'avant la harpe, et ainsi tout le monde reprend ses esprits et recommencent à danser comme des fous, mais avec plus d'énergie, on dirait.

Tout le monde : **Tout le monde... **

**Tout le monde... **

**Tout le monde veut devenir un cat **

**Alléluia ! **

**Alléluia ! Alléluia ! **

**Tout le monde veut devenir un cat **

**J'le dis bien haut ! **

**Tout le monde ! **

**Tout le monde ! **

**Du pirate au bel "Aristocat" **

**Yeah ! **

**Alléluia ! Alléluia ! **

**Tout le monde veut devenir un cat **

**Mmmmm ! **

**Tout le monde ! **

**Tout le monde ! **

**Un par un, par trois ou même par quatre ! **

**Alléluia ! Alléluia ! Alléluia ! **

**Tout le monde veut devenir un cat **

Ainsi, les jeunes dansent toute la nuit, alors que les adultes rigolent toujours en les observant mais en s'amusant tout autant, jusqu'à ce que tous ces heureux s'écroulent de fatigue, les uns sur les autres, mais en ayant passer une merveilleuse nuit, même si certains couples, adultes comme plus jeunes, ont mystérieusement disparu au courant de la nuit, on ne sait où. Mais ceci ne nous regarde pas.

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Yo !

Et voici un chapitre 4 tout neuf. Alors la chanson si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous invite à l'écouter ^^

C'est du dessin animé, Spirit, la chanson = Sonne le clairon.

Perso: Conan, Ai, les détectives boys, Ran et le professeur Agasa. Mais vous verrez c'est plus centré sur certains persos ^^

Voilà bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Sonne le clairon**_

Alors qu'un jour tranquille se profile au loin ... Un jour tranquille ? Non pas avec Conan dans les parages. En effet, alors tout se passe bien jusque-là, il a encore réussi à se mettre dans le pétrin. La cause cette fois ? Le trafique d'enfant, qui s'est installé depuis quelques temps au Japon. En tant que détective, Conan veut régler cette affaire et arrêter les trafiquants de la pire espèce, qui enlèvent les enfants, pour les vendre à de riches personnes malsaines, et Dieu sait ce qu'ils leur font. Mais encore une fois, il a emmené toute la petite bande, bien qu'à contre coeur, dans ce plan foireux. Et bien sûr, il s'est fait prendre, lui, ainsi que les 4 autres enfants, à savoir Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ai. Mais, aussi Ran. Oh non, elle, elle ne s'est pas laissée prendre. Elle a juste voulu aider Conan et les autres en les délivrant. Et ce qui devait arriver, arrivera. Ce sauvetage lui a couté cher. En effet, alors qu'elle détourne l'attention pour sauver d'autres enfants, un des trafiquants pointe son arme sur elle et tire. Conan voit le danger, mais n'a pas le temps de la prévenir. Trop tard. Ran se prend la balle, en hurlant de douleur et en tombant dans le fleuve, qui longe la ville, à cause de l'impact de la balle, dans son corps. Alors que Conan veut plonger dans l'eau pour la sauver, deux hommes, lui barre le passage et l'empoigne fermement, en le plaquant au sol, alors que celui-ci hurle à s'en déchirer les poumons le prénom de la jeune fille.

Après avoir neutraliser, les autres enfants, et ralant du temps perdu à cause de cette geneuse, qui n'en ait plus, les trafiquants les forcent à monter dans un véhicule, qui les conduiront on ne sait où. La bande des détectives boys tentent de résister au mieux, mais voyant l'immobilité de Conan, complétement anéanti, ils commencent à pleurer en croyant que cette fois, ils étaient vraiment en difficulté. M'enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, mais, un pressentiment que cette fois, c'est plus grave. Conan, quant à lui, ne présente plus aucune résistance, avec le regard dans le vide, tout en marmomant toujours la même chose: "Ran ... tout est de ma faute ...".

Ainsi, il embarque sans doute le dernier espoir de tous les enfants.

Non loin, un corps s'est échoué sur la baie et un vieil homme, du nom d'Agasa, s'approche, qui avait bien évidemment assisté à la scène de loin, impuissant. Il a un regard paniqué, croyant que le corps de cette fille est vraiment sans vie. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Après tout les miracles surviennent dans les pires moments, les pires situations imprévues.

Après avoir fait plusieurs kilomètres, dans une camionnette, les trafiquants s'arrêtent pour embarquer les enfants dans un autre véhicule pour plus de précaution. Conan est le dernier et il marche, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux, complétement anéanti. Et alors, qu'il entend un bruit, il lève la tête doucement et essaye de résister à l'homme, qui lui a mis des menottes, accrochées à une chaine, tel un animal, en direction de l'abbattoir. Mais, il perd bien vite toute résistance, trop anéanti pour tenter quoique ce soit.

L'homme qui l'emmène, le fait monter dans ce qui semble être un wagon. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il lui enlève la chaine, mais pas les menottes et le pousse à l'intérieur. Conan entend qu'il y a d'autres personnes à part lui, dans ce véhicule et il tourne la tête avec toujours le même visage anéanti. C'est ses amis, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta et Ai, où celle est assise, ses genoux pliés et ses bras entourant ses jambes. A la vue de Conan, les 3 plus jeunes sourient et sont heureux de le voir, ainsi que rassurés. Mais Conan, ne leur donne même pas un sourire et détourne la tête en allant à l'autre bout du véhicule et s'assoit en repliant ses genoux, sa tête sur ceux-ci. Jamais, les enfants ne l'ont vu dans cet état, pas même Ai, qui pourtant en vécu des aventures plus dangereuses avec le détective. Mais, il n'y a qu'une raison à son état: Ran. Et Ai baisse les yeux, en se retenant de pleurer.

Puis, le train démarre pour une destination inconnue tous.

**Sonne le clairon**

**Pour moi s'il te plaît**

**Au fil des saisons**

**N'oublie jamais comment j' étais**

Conan lève la tête pour regarder ses camarades, qui le regardent, heureux qu'il soit là parmi eux. Mais,

**Pour moi c'est la fin**

**Je suis fatigué**

Aussi vite, il baisse la tête, abattu.

**Je ne suis plus rien**

**Rien qu'un cœur blessé**

Le voyant dans cet état, ses amis se regardent et Ayumi prend l'initiative de venir vers lui.

**Rien qu'un soldat qui a livré son ultime combat**

Elle lui tend la main pour lui dire qu'elle est là pour lui, ainsi que ses amis. Conan lève la tête vers la jeune fille, plus triste que jamais, alors qu'Ayumi l'encourage.

**Jusqu'au dernier soupir**

**Emmène moi**

Mais, Conan ferme les yeux et détourne la tête, exprimant ainsi son envie d'être seul. Ayumi regarde ses amis tristement et revient vers eux, après le refus de Conan.

_Il ne s'en remettra jamais..._, pense Ai, en le regardant avec peine, puis elle enfouit elle aussi sa tête sur ses genoux pour étouffer les quelques larmes, qui se manifestent de tomber.

Puis, Conan, toujours les yeux fermés, sert les poings jusqu'au sang, ainsi que les dents, avant que des larmes ne perlent ses yeux et avec rage, il tape le mur avec ses poings, pour après poser sa tête dessus, en ouvrant petit à petit les yeux.

**Ou laisse moi mourir**

**Sonne le clairon**

Après son moment de rage passée, Conan regarde dans le vide la pluie tombée hors du véhicule. Mais,

**Dis leur que je part**

**Mais le chemin d'antan**

**Ne mène nulle part**

**Et sans lumière j'ai peur de tomber au cœur de la nuit**

Une silouette mystérieuse prend forme parmi les gouttes d'eau.

**D'abandonner la vie**

**De m'en aller**

Soudain, Conan ouvre grand les yeux. En effet, la pluie laisse apparaitre Ran, son amour, son âme soeur, sa moitié, courant sur une plaine, avec une magnifique robe blanche et surtout en lui souriant, de son plus beau sourire.

**Mais loin la bas**

**Quelque part dans le ciel**

Conan n'en revient pas. Son esprit lui joue des tours, se dit-il. Il se frotte les yeux encore et encore, se pince le bras, mais cette vision de Ran, aussi magnifique qu'un ange, reste devant lui. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il se laisse envoutir par son esprit en dérive.

**Une voix m'appelle**

**N'oublie pas qui tu es**

Ran semble l'appeler. De dire de ne pas abandonner. Conan veut répondre, mais sans doute sudmergé par ses émotions, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

**Si tu perds espoir**

**Ton courage va retomber**

**Relève toi ce soir**

Soudain, la pluie commence à reprendre forme en même temps que Ran qui se transforme en un magnifique oiseau blanc pour se diriger directement vers Conan.

**N'oublie pas qui tu es !**

Il ne sait pas si c'est dû à son esprit ou la réalité, mais dans cette brise et cette pluie, il a l'impression que Ran était là, était présente pour lui redonner du courage.

Mais, après cette vision disparue, Conan se souvient de comment il a perdu sa bien aimée, et retombe dans la dépression en baissant la tête sur ses genoux, tout en tenant sa tête de ses deux mains.

**Oui**

Néanmoins, il ouvre les yeux soudainement.

**Lève toi soldat**

Et ses mains tombent, alors que sa tête se relève avec une expression déterminée sur le visage.

_Non ... Ce n'est pas encore fini ! Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Merci Ran_, pense-t-il, en souriant.

**Il reste encore en combat**

Il tourne la tête vers ses camarades, avec son éternel sourire, qui veut tout simplement dire qu'il est loin d'abandonner la partie.

**Et tu dois gagner**

Ses amis relèvent la tête, contents que retrouver "leur" Conan, alors qu'Ai le regarde bizarrement, se demandant ce qu'il lui prend tout d'un coup.

Ainsi, il s'avance vers ses amis pour être tout simplement auprès d'eux.

**Oui ! Pour la liberté !**

FIN

* * *

Alors vos avis ? :)


End file.
